


This is softer than I thought it'd be

by Adeline_Hatter



Series: Modern Literature [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caleb gets pegged what more do you want, F/M, Nott Safe for Work, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unbeta'd cus I'm a coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: A weekend away, a trip to a sex shop and two people who really want to fuck each other...OrCaleb gets pegged.
Relationships: Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Series: Modern Literature [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969816
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	This is softer than I thought it'd be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fernatticus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernatticus/gifts).



> This fic took like two months to write but it's worth it

The shop was small and located off a small side street in Rexxentrum. 

She lets him lead her around, he enjoys showing her the city almost as much as she enjoys seeing it. 

There is a little piece of her that delights in the discovery of his life before they met but he admits to her quietly that this is just as new to him. 

Armed with a card with more money on it then she had ever thought she would have, Caleb leads her into the door of the small but classy sex shop, from his research it is pricey but secure and secluded, no request too out there for them to handle.

It’s cozy inside, warm and she lets it climb over here in the scent of lavender and sandalwood, she lets go of Caleb’s hand and starts down through the aisles, “Where should we start?” She calls back to him, peeking at a shelf filled with different kinds of lube, made for all types of bodies, all levels of pleasure. 

He hangs awkwardly for a moment, before he raises his head and straightens his back a bit, walking past her, “I want you to be able to fuck me.” He states it plainly and she delights in the little piece of pleasured surprise that echoes down her spine as he approaches the next aisle along. 

Veth plucks two bottles of standard, simple but natural lube off the shelf and follows him without much hesitation, “How big do you want me to be?” She’s probably a little louder that necessary, but no one has appeared to tell them to quiet down so she takes it as a sign as she catches up to him, standing next to him where he’s looking at all manner of toys, dildos on one side, vibrators and all manner of things that would make anyone flush setting themselves against the background. 

Caleb hums, “What do you think would suit you?”

She leans into his side, looking through them, they have them set up by inches, “Something around… Eight inches maybe?”

“If I remember correctly, you yourself like something _bigger.”_ And she elbows him once, reaching forwards and pulling a purple dildo off the shelf, about eight and a half inches and looks at its box a bit, “That would probably do.” He reads over her shoulder, “Is it attachable to a strap?”

She hums, “Comes with one.” 

“Ah.” 

She tucks it under her arm and turns on her heel, “I want sex dice.” She announces and he lets her go, hanging back to look at the vibrators she notes. 

It was going to be a fun weekend then. 

* * *

“So, this-” She lofts the small but mighty thing in her hand, “-goes in me, you have the remote and control it whilst I fuck you?”

He nods once, as Veth sets the vibrator aside on the small table in their hotel room, leaning back against it a moment later, “Mutual balance, you fuck me and I-” 

“Fuck me right back, without even touching me?” 

“Think about it as an experimentation, personally I’ve never heard of it being done or read about it really.” Caleb lofts her other purchase, leaning back against the bed and smiling just a little bit at her, “Besides, you get to use these on me as foreplay.” 

Veth collects the small set from his hands, smiles and rolls them on the table next to her. 

They clink against the wood, rolling before landing on- _Grope_ and _hips_ -and Caleb looks at her, expectantly.

She meets his eyes and places her hands on her own hips and _squeezes_ herself, groping her own hips until she finds the waistband of her jeans and undoes the button found there, slowly she pulls them off. 

Crossing her arms over one another, she gropes her hips in a tight grip and opens her lips, eyes never moving off of his as she lets out the softest little sound and watches him stiffen. 

“I thought you were going to use those on _me.”_ He states, teases really and Veth grins as she lets go of her hips, the faint outline of her hands staying there as she picks up the dice again. 

She rolls them, delighting in seeing _finger_ roll out on the first one, then _suck_ and she props herself up on the desk now, sitting there and watches Caleb as he watches her place her finger on her tongue and close her lips around it. 

The sound she makes this time is entirely on purpose and he’s on his feet a second later, taking a step towards her but stops when she holds up her right hand, continuing to suck her left fingers into her mouth one by one, pulling and pushing two in and out before she removes them. 

They glisten with her saliva and she leans back against the wall as she takes her index and middle finger and gently hooks them under the band of her underwear, black with purple lace on the edges and Caleb’s arms return to his sides. 

Veth smirks as he grips the fabric of his trousers.

“What would you do to me?” She asks softly, sweetly and his eyes snap away from where her hand is inching ever downward back to her face, tongue peeking out from between his lips before darting back in, “If you could touch me, what would you do to me-” 

He takes a step towards her and her eyebrows raise, “Touch you… No direction, I would-”

She sinks the tips of her fingers in herself and gasps out, interrupting him and he pauses.

“This isn’t fair.” He states plainly and she responds with a moan that’s a little too loud to be real as she sinks her fingers in further, “Really not fair.” 

Caleb watches as Veth fucks herself with her fingers, once twice and when she catches his eyes again he keeps them there, she doesn’t close her eyes and for a moment he doesn’t blink once. 

“Can I-” 

“No.” And she smiles at him, as she pushes herself into the wall and arches her back up against her finger tips. 

She rubs in exactly the right spots for herself and runs her thumb over her clit, letting her head fall back and her mouth fall open in pleasant little gasps that make him twitch but focus again within seconds and it is too much fun not to draw out. 

“Veth…” It’s almost a sigh, almost but his face is stony and his eyes seek out the curves of her, “ _Please.”_

She swings her legs, “I’m working on something.” She hums and then gasps, as she points just right in her pussy and lets her eyes close finally as she lets her head fall further back, her mouth fall further open to lose herself now. 

There’s a whine somewhere, when she snaps her gaze back to Caleb even he looks surprised at the sound though it cannot come from anyone but him. 

Carefully, she takes a deep breath and blows hair that has fallen in her face out of the way, as she removes her fingers from her underwear and notes the absence immediately, “Come here…” She breathes and he moves, short steps that seem to take an age. 

She points downwards and Caleb sinks to his knees before her, hands skimming up the plain of brown skin freckled thighs that he can’t wrap his hands around and his fingers come to rest on the edge of her underwear, he looks up at her expectantly. 

He plays for a minute with the lace, before Veth reaches forwards and settles a finger on his lips, “How should I fuck you? Fast or slow?” She asks and smiles at him widely. 

Caleb kisses her thigh, a soft sweet press, “Slow… Then fast later.” 

“You want to go more than once then?”

“I would like to leave this room with jelly legs.” He tugs on the edge of her underwear with his teeth, grazing her thigh and she bites her lip. 

A little breathless, Veth leans back against the wall once again, “I can help with that-“

He kisses where her underwear meets her thigh and pulls her knickers down her legs slowly before sucking the other thigh. 

Her fingers thread themselves through his hair and she tugs him to where she wants him.

Caleb responds with a lick across her slit and she tugs his head in a bit more, he simply does what she’s craving and fucks her slowly with his tongue. 

He doesn’t breathe for a long moment, doesn’t move before he pulls his head away from her slit, moving to press his lips against the thigh directly next to it and bites the sensitive skin there, lightly before sucking on it and moving away again, licking up her cunt once before spreading her open and licking a touch deeper, taking his time and she pulled his hair a little tighter. 

Carefully he inserts a finger, pumping it in and out for a moment, gauging what he could get away with before sliding in a second one and doing the same thing. 

She watches him, lips pinned together with her bottom one between her teeth, he looks up at her as he leans back in and sucks her clit into his mouth. 

It’s such a simple movement but her hips rock towards him of their own volition and she leans her head upwards, regrettably breaking eye contact. 

“Caleb…” She breathes and he hums against her clit, letting it go and she is inclined to complain when he rises back to his feet, but he waves a small device in his hand and she laughs, “Eager are we?” 

  
  


He hums, “Always.” He walks backwards to the bed, “Are you ready to wreck me? Veth the Brave?” 

When he sits on the edge she pushes herself off the table and stalks towards him, picking up the harness off the chair as she goes, picking up and tossing the bottle of lube at him, he catches it just barely as she steps closer to him. 

“You don’t want to prepare me yourself?” Caleb says it quietly, a little disappointed if she had to guess so. 

Veth shakes her head, “I would love to, but I need to put this on.” And she waves the harness at him lazily, “Besides, I’m the one who’s without underwear here and I feel like that needs to change.” 

Caleb doesn’t say anything as he places the bottle to one side and undoes his belt, “You are very impatient.” 

“Says the man rushing to get his trousers off.” She replies and he pauses, looking up at her as she finally stands in front of him, pulls on his jaw and waits a moment as he nods and she kisses him. 

She presses hard into his frame and his hands come up to frame her hips, hovering before decidedly placing them on her waist and smoothing them down softly to cup her ass, squeezing once before she licks his bottom lip and he meets her there in the middle with his own tongue. 

When she pulls away he floats back towards her, she makes sure to pull his hair tie out properly now too, messing his hair up even further, “Besides,” She starts, “you have shorter nails than I do and I don’t want to hurt you.” 

He nods once, logic breaking into his head, “It’s harder for me, I won’t be able to see.” 

“Well, do you want to wait for me to call Jester and ask if she wants to give me a manicure-” He hauls her onto his lap in one smooth motion and falls backwards, so she’s straddling him, dildo and harness in one hand the other falling to grab his shirt, “-I’m going to take that as a _no.”_

Caleb weaves a hand into the end of her braid, “Do you really want to make that phone call though?”

“What phone call? The ‘Hi Jester, I want to finger my boyfriend, do you think you could help me get my nails short and soft?’ I’d love to have it, it would give her ideas.” She grinds down onto him slowly, before she places her equipment next to her, pulling her hands up to start undoing the catches on his shirt, “Spice up her own sex life for a change, we all know Fjord’s as vanilla as they-” 

Lightly he pulls on her hair and she pauses sentences, he looks at her, eyes filling with a sort of mischief that lights something in her pelvis carefully, “As much as the thought of two attractive people having sex helps situations… I’d rather you focus back on me.” 

“I’m sorry?” Veth leans forwards and nips at the edge of his jaw, “Who’s in charge here?” 

He stills, watching her with wide logical eyes, interested and focused on her in a way that tingles down her spine, “You are.” 

“Can I get my dick on now? Or do you just want to lie here?” 

Caleb laughs, brightly, widely, smiling up at her, “Yes, okay.” 

She pushes herself off of him, making sure to settle her weight over him just so in order to pull a groan out of him as she climbs back off of him, “Where’s the vibrator?” 

“You want to do that still?” He asks, sitting up slowly, finishing undoing his shirt and pushing it off of his shoulders carefully, at her nod he points to the bedside table as she opens a box of condoms, fishing one out. 

He picks it up and she takes it from him, ripping over the packet of the condom and rolling it down over the vibrator carefully, “It sounds fun, plus it’s a way you can show me how I’m doing without saying anything other than my name.” 

A breath escapes his lips as they open slightly, watching her slowly insert the vibrator into herself, “ _Veth.”_ It’s a gasp, or a sigh, she’s not sure which but she resists the urge to moan at the new presence in her cunt. 

“Yes?” 

“.....Will you fuck me?”

“You have to go and fuck yourself first.” She smirks at him, he grabs the hem of his underwear and rolls them down his legs, leaving them on the floor as he collects up the lube again, squirting a decent amount into his hand and rubbing them together to warm it up. 

Veth settles herself in the chair for a moment, as he turns and gets on all fours, settling himself down to give her a nice view and a prime spot to sort himself out from, he starts by applying some of the lube from his hand and pressing it in. 

It is a slow, sort of torturous effect that takes it’s toll on their time, as he sinks his fingers into himself. 

Despite the job she has to do herself, she can’t help but be a little captivated, he’s graceful in almost everything he does and maybe this is the only physical activity that benefits him if kept at it for a long time. 

A sound echoes out of his mouth and she is broken from her study of it all as she stands again, picking up the harness and securing it on herself smoothly, making sure all her focus is spent on making sure it stays in place. 

She is, of course, acutely away of the vibrator lying in wait inside of her as she pulls the straps of the harness tight on her and settles the dildo in properly, picking up another condom in the process as Caleb pulls his fingers out of himself and turns to look over his shoulder slowly. 

He waits for her, a being for her to wreck and do with as she pleases… Within reason of course. 

She scoops up the lube herself now and carefully applies it generously to both him and her fake phallus, “Ready?” 

“Yes.” He settles himself and she grabs his ass, settling herself and starting to push in slowly, he relaxes himself and she admits there is something watching a purple dick disappear inside of him inch by inch. 

He tenses after a moment, as she presses her pelvis fully flush against him, a low sound rumbles and she starts to pull back out. 

It takes him a second, but he reaches for the bedside table and picks up a thin remote, “Are you ready?”  
  
She pushes back into him, “Ready.” 

He clicks the vibrator on and she fights the urge to slump back against him as her mouth opens, “My only regret about this is that I can’t see your face…” He mutters quietly, as he seems entirely too focused when he has a literal sort of stick in his arse. 

Veth bites her lip instead of moaning and starts to pull back out again, a bit fast this time and when she snaps back into him he jolts, stiffening before throwing her a look over his shoulder and his finger moves the volume up on the remote, 

She does it again, moving herself backwards and snapping into him as quickly as she can and he groans, it gets louder every time she hits that spot inside of him, his focus slipping with every thrust. 

The movement is of course a double edged sword as with every thrust, she finds the vibrator moving just that little bit to be just right for her. 

Caleb squirms beneath her, hair sticking to the back of his neck and she reaches around him to grab his cock and starts to pump it in retaliation for the hum echoing through her joints and cunt. 

A sound echoes lowly from his throat as she thrusts again, her hair slowly falling out of her braids as she rocks against him and he rocks right back. 

He still has the piece of mind to move the vibrator up another setting and as she fumbles she _knows_ he’s smiling that little bit. 

“Veth…” Her name is a low moan from the back of his throat and it curls right down her spine, stoking the fire and keeping it lit in her. 

She strokes his cock again and he chokes on the air slightly, another thrust, another stroke and he moans, a pleasurable sound that echoes into the room as he loses the grip he has on the remote and it drops to the bed with his hand as she thrusts and he gets pushed into the mattress. 

He’s shaking and she stalls, the vibrations running up her body as she does and he trembles, lifting his head from the pillows, “Veth… Veth-” 

“Give it a minute, this is revenge for whenever you next hold out on me-” 

He’s panting a little bit now as he moves back against her and moves her in the process but she plants her knees into the bed properly.

She tuts and he pauses, “ _Caleb,_ you know I’m setting the pace…” 

The vibrator keeps going inside of her, as she strokes his cock again and he seems to have a full body shiver, as she slowly pulls out of him and nudges him to flip himself over, he does and with her new found confidence she pushes back into him from this angle, hand letting go of his cock and he looks up at the ceiling a hand over his mouth. 

She lets the moan in her out softly and his eyes snap to her, like a soft sort of direction of attention as she thrusts into him again, he moans into his hand and she looks at him pointedly. 

The hand falls and he meets her eyes as she braces herself and pushes into him again, his cock now straining in front of her, “ _Veth…”_

“Working on something…” 

“Veth…” He repeats and rolls his hips into her next thrust, “I’m going to-” 

She stalls again and he groans, Veth pulls herself out slowly and he looks at her as if she’s just stabbed him in the back, but she manuvers herself and sinks her mouth down onto him instead, licking his cock in a slow line before she moves herself back up it, sucking lightly on the way. 

He sits up and settles a hand in her hair, leafing through her strands as she pushes her nose into his pelvis and resists the feeling of wanting to gag, she can feel it building again and she pulls off of him. 

Caleb keeps his hands in her hair, looking at her, “Are you going to keep fucking me?”

“Do you want me to?” She asks pointedly, leaning over him again as he lies back, “I could just as easily take this dick off and put the vibrator in you?” 

His eyes light up, “Won’t you miss it?”  
  
“Not if I have another dick in me.” She gets up and undoes the buckles on the straps, “What do you say?” 

Caleb picks up the lube and squeezes some on his hand as she eases the vibrator out of her, groaning at it’s loss, she takes the condom off of it, still utterly buzzing as she gets two new ones out of the box, rolling one on the toy and tossing the other to Caleb. 

It takes a moment, but soon he’s squirming underneath her again as she straddles him, sinking herself down and watching him close his eyes and arch his own back at her, as she maneuvers her own fingers to work her clit. 

She moves up and down on him, bouncing just a bit and his hand comes to cradle her hip to steady her just enough, just good enough. 

Veth makes sure she quickens once, then slows again, drawing it out for as long as she can, letting him almost reach absolution but easing off just before. 

He starts to glare at her after the fourth time she does it, but she laughs at him, pressing a hand to his chest that he picks up and kisses the fingers off after a moment. 

“We have all weekend, don’t we Lebby?” She settles on him, clenching as she comes around him and he squirms just a bit. 

Despite the glare, he smirks, “We do.” He replies, flipping them over within two seconds and she laughs as he thrusts into her, “We do, now I do believe I have some revenge to take.” 

And she lets him, because his revenge is always the sweetest kind.


End file.
